1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door structure, and more particularly to a single door structure functioning as a two-door combination.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional door structure is fitted in a door frame of a house and includes a latch to be locked in a recess defined in the door frame. By such an arrangement, a user has to open the door by means of keys to detach the latch from the door frame. If the user has to open the door immediately to go outdoors when emergency conditions such as fire accident, earthquake or the like happen, he/she may not have enough time to find out key to detach the latch from the door frame to open the door, so easily incurring a damage when in emergency.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional door structure.